Each day over a million trailers are towed on the nation's highways. Many vehicles are equipped with a tow hitch assembly for towing a trailer. The tow hitch assembly is securely attached to the tow vehicle, and it is difficult to remove the tow hitch assembly from the vehicle.
Tow vehicles, that is vehicles equipped with a tow hitch assembly, are normally only used a small percentage of the time for towing. Such vehicles are used mostly for their primary purpose, such as a SUV for transporting passengers, a pickup truck or van for transporting tools and supplies. Such vehicles can receive specialty carriers in the tow hitch ball mount receiver box mounted on the vehicle. The tow hitch ball mount box supports the carrier and its cargo. A large variety of bike rack, motorcycle, and cargo carriers are available, such as the Hitch-Haul Cargo Carrier brand carrier, the Hitch-Haul Carrier brand carrier, the Hitch Haul brand carrier, the Trail Gear brand carrier, Extend-A-Truck brand carrier. Such vehicles and carriers are frequently used to transport bikes and motorcycles (“recreational vehicles” herein) and cargo. The theft of cargo, tools and recreational vehicles from an unattended vehicle is a problem. Attempts have been made to secure cargo, tools and recreational vehicles from theft.
Currently, securing of cargo such as: bicycle carriers, cargo carriers on the rear of vehicles and workplace goods such as compressors, welders in the rear of pickup trucks requires the purchase of two to three different type locks with chains or cables. Additionally, there is almost no place to secure and lock cargo on a pickup truck or tools or recreational vehicles carried on the out side of a automobile, SUV or van. The securing of a carrier on a vehicle, reduces the theft of both the carrier and its cargo, including recreational vehicles. If the carrier is loaded with cargo, theft of the carrier also entails theft of the cargo unless the thief unloads the cargo before removing the carrier. Special security items have been produced for specified cargo and/or vehicles and trailers. A universal security item for all types of vehicles, cargo, and carries does not exist.
The present invention is directed to a means of using the existing tow hitch assembly on a towing vehicle to secure cargo on the tow vehicle. The means can be used whether the tow vehicle is towing a trailer or not.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that combines a tow hitch ball mount pin, a cargo cable and a pin lock in one assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means of keeping a hitch pin, a cargo cable and a pin lock together.
An Additional objective is to provide a hitch pin and cargo cable assembly that is lockable and provides another level of lock security for the prevention of thief of cargo from the tow vehicle when the tow vehicle is parked unattended.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a security means to secure and lock all types of cargo on the exterior of vehicles and pickup trucks. Such security means eliminates the need to purchase multiple parts for securing of different types of goods on different types of vehicles. The present hitch pin, cable and lock assembly allows the consumer to purchase one part that has multiple functions. The present trailer hitch receiver lock with integrated cable can be used on a conventional receiver type trailer hitch and provides a means to also secure cargo to the vehicle.